Rise Of The Guardians Movie Review
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: The second of three movie reviews. This time, its an animated, fantasy movie, made by Dreamworks. Is it good, bad or a little bit of both? Well reader, step right in and see for yourself.


Here's my next review everybody. Sorry that it took longer than i wanted it to.

Note: If you haven't seen my previous review of Brokeback Mountain, check it out when your done here. if you haven't already.

Disclaimer: Dreamworks own the movie, not me. :(

Warning: Slight spoilers for the movie and swearing.

ENJOY!

* * *

People say this film is like 'The Avengers' of animation and well, i can see where they would get the idea from.

So, does it deserve that title or is it a complete cop-out in the end...lets find out.

* * *

Story Summary

The story is like an action, fantasy set in the real world.

There are fantasy creatures in this world known as guardians, that are based off fairy tale creatures: Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, Sandman and The Tooth Fairy.

One day, the evil creature known as the boogie man, aka Pitch Black, returns after being defeat a long time ago in the time known as 'The Dark Ages', to exact revenge on the guardians by destroying all the hopes and dreams of all the children in the world that they swore to protect.

Soon enough, the man in the moon, informs them that they are going to need help and tells them of a new guardian that will help them...Jack Frost.

After that, it is there mission to stop Pitch's plan and to save and protect the children.

Simple, yet effective is the term i would use for this plot, but it can be predictable at times with some of the plot twists in the movie and yeah, i'll admit i could see some of them coming even when i watched it the first time. Still fun either way ya slice it.

* * *

The Characters

Jack Frost (Chris Pine) - The main protagonist of the movie, Jack is definitely a great main character and the scenes with him flying through the skies and creating ice and snow are just breath-taking.

He likes to have fun, be rebellious, but he doesn't feel annoying or cliched. Why? I here you cry, well because he has a very sad and...kinda dark backstory. But i can't speak of that, due to spoilers...Sorry. :(

Santa Claus, AKA North (Alec Baldwin) - He is the leader of the guardians, and the Guardian of Wonder. He lives at the North Pole in the Ice Castle and is served by loyal North Pole natives, the Yetis (who built the castle and workshop) and the Elves and has a Russian accent and culture persona.

Now THIS is a badass Santa Claus. He's cool, funny and you don't wanna mess with him...and what ever you do, don't NOT knock on his door when he's busy! (LOL)

Easter Bunny, AKA Bunnymund (Hugh Jackman) - He is the fabled keeper and bringer of Easter eggs and the Guardian of Hope. He has an Australian accent, wields wooden boomerangs as his weapons and can get from place to with tunnel that he can create by tapping his foot on the ground.

Definitely my favorite guardian. He has some very intriguing character development and this guys voice just makes my die of laughter every time he opens his mouth...plus he's pretty badass with his boomerangs in the fight scenes too. :3

Tooth Fairy, AKA Tooth (Isla Fisher) - The mythical tooth collector and the Guardian of Memories. Tooth is half human and half hummingbird. She is assisted by mini fairies that are split-off extensions of herself as she collects the children's teeth, which hold their most precious memories. Tooth stores them in her palace and returns memories to the children when they are needed the most.

Idea wise, she hands down has the best ideas for her character, i mean damn, that is brilliant for a kids movie. Character wise, she's okay and i had fun when she was on screen...but she's not my favorite, in fact, shes my least favorite character in the movie...but she is still a character that i loved to see.

Sandman, AKA Sandy (No voice actor) - The Guardian of Dreams, the oldest of the Guardians and the first Guardian chosen by the Man in the Moon. He does not speak, but instead he communicates through sand images that appears above his head.

He's the comic relief of the team and by god is he hilarious to watch. Not much else i can really say, Sandy is a fun character and am glad he's still alive at the end of the movie.

Jamie Bennett (Dakota Goyo) - He is a child who has not given up on believing in the Guardians. He also has a little sister named Sophie who wants to play with said Guardians, specifically the Easter Bunny.

Jamie is one of the best kid characters I've seen in a while, but he's not the most interesting kid character out there. But for this film it works...even if the whole, 'your the last believer' thing at the end of the movie is predictable, at least to me anyway.

Pitch Black, AKA The Boogyman (Jude Law) - He is the essence of fear and the Nightmare King. He can manipulate nightmares, turn dreams into nightmares and can turn them into any weapon he so chooses to wield. (Examples: Scythe, whip)

This guy, is one scary motherfucker. Pitch is actually a pretty sympathetic character, at least for me, because of his backstory and his motives. He used to be feared by the children in the dark ages, but once the Guardians showed up, he was forgotten and now, just like Jack, he wants to be believed in and it leads to some of the best moments in the movie where it can get creepy and it just makes things more intense. In a nutshell, Pitch Black is one of the best animated movie villains i have seen in a long time. :)

* * *

The Goods

*The animation is some of the best animation that Dreamworks has created. It show off the brilliant creativity and fight scenes off beautifully, it makes it worth the extra money to see the movie in 3D!

*The atmosphere in this film is pretty impressive, it builds Pitch up very well throughout the first part of the movie and the fights feel like there is something at stake if they lose.

*The voice acting and music is very suited to the situations and characters they are put with. The voice actors work with the characters so well and bring so much life to the characters they play and the music is memorable and epic.

*And finally. The comedy is pretty solid, making me laugh everytime i pop this film in. They do sometimes re-use jokes, but they do them slightly differently each time so as to make it still work.

The Bad

*The kids don't question where or how certain things happen or appear. One example that comes to mind is at the beginning of the movie, where Jack throws a snow ball at Jamie and he doesn't question who threw it.

Uh. Just a nit pick, but still, kinda of an annoyance.

*As others have said before and like i said previously, some moments in the movie are predictable. Once again, an example of this is near the end of the movie where...

(SPOILER WARNING! If you haven't seen the movie yet, go watch it and then come back and finish reading the review.)

Pitch Black has taken care of all the guardians and the children of the world are beginning to stop believing in them...except for one: Jamie. I felt that they made it way too obvious throughout the whole movie that he would be the last remaining believer.

*The last complaint i have with the movie is that i felt the final battle was a little rushed in some places, its still a great final battle for the movie though...i just wish that the pacing near the end of it was a little better.

* * *

With all that said.

I believe that this movie is an instant classic from beginning to end, with an effective story, memorable as all hell characters and epic sinarios and fight scenes...

'Drum roll please.'

I give Rise Of The Guardians, a 9/10 score, as i recommend it to any fantasy fans or people looking for a film to watch with the family.

* * *

So that was my review of Rise Of The Guardians.

i hope you enjoyed, leave a review before you go and stay tuned for my review of...

SCOTT PILGRIM VS THE WORLD!

See ya then!


End file.
